In the past, mobile microphones for vehicles were attached to the vehicle using a tongue and groove metal clip assembly well known in the art.
While driving the vehicle, it is often difficult to relocate the microphone in the exact position necessary for engagement of the tongue in the groove metal clip assembly such as for attachment either to the dash or to the radio.
Also, the existing mounting systems present a safety hazard since they require that the driver shift his vision momentarily from the direction of driving to the location of the clip, thus endangering navigation of the vehicle.